


[Podfic] Scare Me Up A Little Bit Of Love

by 100percentsassy, akikotree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, ghost!harry, human!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsassy/pseuds/100percentsassy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: This is just a Halloween drabble that turned into a smutty oneshot. Enjoy! Title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0_IH6SKU-k">Little Ghost</a> by the White Stripes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scare Me Up A Little Bit Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scare Me Up A Little Bit Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026283) by [100percentsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsassy/pseuds/100percentsassy). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/1D-hazlou-%20Scare%20Me%20Up.mp3).)   

## Duration

15 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/1D-hazlou-%20Scare%20Me%20Up.mp3)  |   **Size:** 13.8 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
